Sin's Rose
by SinsRose
Summary: Eragon Rider life was never filled with abuse,love or even torture.That all changes when Morzan and Murtagh walk back into his life.Murtagh has a deadly secert, but is he able to share it,or is the only one he loves be gone from his grasp forever? MurEra
1. Chapter 1

Sin's Rose

Chapter 0- Pain

Eragon Rider stood, waiting for Saphira. They were bound to end up late for class if she kept stalling with her boyfriend Thorn Fire. He decided to ditch her just this once not ending up late for his music advancement placement class, he ran though the double doors making his way to the class grabbing his guitar. He was the only one who would write music, besides Arya Elva. She played the flute and melodies similar to woodland and forest music, which meant classical music. Which he hated dearly, there music teacher Durza smirked slightly as Eragon took out his instrument. He fiddled with the guitar tuning it to try out a sheet of music he had wrote. He turned down the amp making sure not everyone would be distracted. As he played the first few notes, he began making changes and fixing the lyrics and notes.

More of the students filed inside talking softly and humming as they heard Eragon's guitar playing. Eragon glanced up and saw half the kids sitting, and grabbed the guitar case. Several students looked disappointed at the sight of Eragon's guitar being put away. Durza pulled out his own red guitar and copied the medley, several shocked and surprised yells came from the students.

Eragon had felt extremely sick earlier within his music class and felt even worse. His vision went white and he nearly fell over. "Durza can I go to the nurse?" he asked his red haired teacher, at that exact moment he was about to go out the door, someone entered.

"Excuse me is Eragon Rider here?" asked the stranger in a whisper.

"Right by you." said Durza.

"He's dismissed by me." said the person.

Durza nodded handing Eragon his guitar along with a black leather guitar case he had never seen. It seemed oddly familiar as he left with the person and he didn't say a word till they left the high.

"Eragon miss me?" asked the voice no longer concealing.

"M-Murtagh!" he said shocked.

" What you think? I would be gone for good?" he said taking the leather case in his hands.

" Are you still-"

"-Eragon I'm not in the mood to talk." said Murtagh getting in the car with him and driving them home.

Eragon sighed as they entered their house. Morzan was back, unfortunately, Eragon knew this wasn't a good thing. He had known he had murdered his mother, and it had caused Murtagh more depression than ever, besides Morzan abused Murtagh to the point were he was screaming and tears rolled down his face. He heard a man yell at someone and flinched. Murtagh paled considerably and put the key in the door and turned the lock.

At once he was slapped by his father. Hard. Murtagh didn't flinch but he slapped him back with double the force. Morzan, grabbed his hands with one hand and dragged him by the neck up the stairs into the bathroom. Eragon, froze on the spot, scared to death what would happen…

He heard an agonized yell from Murtagh and ran up the stairs. Outside the bathroom door he saw a lock shut without a key, and he heard screaming from Murtagh, or more like coughing or gagging. _Bleach…_thought Eragon as he tried to pry the lock open.

Murtagh coughed heavily again, gagging in the process. He desperately tried to get the bleach soaked rag off his mouth and nose, but wasn't having any luck with his hands handcuffed. He heard a picking noise outside the door, and his eyes felt heavy. He wanted to sleep but that would bring death. He let out another gagged cough, spitting up his own scarlet blood…

Eragon snapped the lock off the door, and opened the door quickly. He gasped at the sight in front of him. Murtagh laid on his back struggling to open the handcuffs and the bleach soaked rags off himself. He saw the scarlet liquid around his pale mouth and undid the cloths, and sat him up gently , prying open the handcuffs with a hairpin. Murtagh's eyes were shut, and he seemed to be asleep.

He heard Morzan enter and cursed. "Eragon what are you doing brat?" he asked harshly.

"I-I…" he didn't finish his sentence he was slapped roughly by him. Eragon let out a cry of pain not used to the beatings. He let go of Murtagh's hands and got up, before he was hurt anymore.

"Good child. Stay were you are." he said grabbing a heated metal pole. Eragon let out a cry as the metal went into his skin. It went deeper into his skin and he cried out louder in pain, Morzan covered his mouth as it poked out the other side. His screams echoed in the room, and Murtagh's eyes shot opened and pulled out the pole faster than Eragon could imagine and he whimpered in extreme pain.

"You're awake. How'd the bleach smell?" he snickered as he asked this.

Murtagh said nothing as he grabbed his brother's hand and ran out of the room. His body was extremely pale and trembling. He pulled them into his bedroom, locked the door and window and shut the blinds. "You alright?" he asked concerned.

"…" Eragon didn't answer he just glanced at the nail sized hole slowly healing.

"Eragon. You need to stay as long as possible in Durza's class after school. You can't be here. You'll get hurt worse than me. I'm staying after school for detentions or anything I can do to help out." said Murtagh. "Don't tell anyone but Durza about this." he said grabbing a some drinks, one was a Rockstar and the other an AMP. He tossed the Rockstar to Eragon, and drank down the Amp in one gulp. Eragon opened the can and did the same.

"We hitting the clubs tonight?" asked Eragon. He was thinking his brother would get laid again.

"Yeah. The Sin's Rose" said Murtagh grabbing his black leather studded belt and his short leather jacket and gun. Eragon grabbed the same things as well as a backpass to the club, he would tell Saphira later what happened to Murtagh. He grabbed his guitar forgetting that him and Murtagh had a show tonight at the club.

" Murtagh your guitar." said Eragon."

"I'm singing remember? 'Pain' The song I wrote." said Murtagh running down the stairs with Eragon. They said nothing as they snuck by Morzan's sleeping form. They ran into Murtagh's car and drove off reaching the Sin's Rose in minutes. They saw Thorn and Saphira waiting and Eragon paled. Arya stood beside them waiting.

They both got out of the car hearing fan girls scream and they flinched. The group headed into the back way showing their passes. " Hey Murtagh aren't you bisexual?" asked Arya when they went past more girls.

"Yeah." he said whispering.

Eragon blushed at this remembering he was in love with him. They headed to their backstage rooms, Eragon followed Murtagh, they shared a room he was fourteen. They set their guitars down and fell onto their beds. "Can we just live here?" asked Eragon getting comfortable.

"I wish, but Morzan would kill me." said Murtagh.

"Who cares? Were gifted. We could easily just start a band. Murtagh just leave Morzan's past with you behind-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING!" he screamed letting his run over his eyes.

"Murtagh I-"

"Go the hell away!" he said darkly. Bringing his knees up and resting his head on it.

Eragon, ran out the door and slammed it hard. Saphira glanced at Eragon and lead her into her room to talk while Thorn headed into Murtagh's room and shutting the door and locking it.

"Murtagh….You ok?" he asked.

"…You know what he does to me. He bound me today and nearly killed me with bleach suffocation Thorn…." Murtagh coughed hard spiting up blood. Thorn grabbed a bucket while he was coughing.

"How are you going to sing?" he asked.

"I can't… he coughed out a ton of blood. To be exact the bleach torture has happened for eight mouths…. He coughed harder and his blood was scarlet. Thorn you need to call the cops or something, he said coughing a large amount of blood in the barrel.

"Can you breathe?" he asked.

"I…loved…my…brother… yet he's the one, looking after me. I can breathe." said Murtagh.

"How much?" he asked.

"Enough to cause heartbreak. I can't tell him." he said flinching as the blood came again….

"Your kidding you love him? Murtagh you never allow that your father would kill you. He's your own-

"Thorn I know and I don't give a shit." said Murtagh memorizing his lyrics the last time, before he preformed.

"MURTAGH HURRY THE FUCKING HELL UP!" yelled Eragon, getting his guitar and heading onstage.

Murtagh followed and strapped the guitar around his waist.As he took the mic blood came up his throat, he couldn't sing." Eragon…"he spit up more blood dripping it onto his hands. He could move his body was losing too much blood at once the bleach had poisoned him. He felt light headed and then he blackened out…


	2. Lies

I don't own the songs _pieces_, or _frozen_ Lyrics and thoughts are_ this._

Sin's Rose

Chapter 1 Lies

Murtagh's head rang. He felt sick, all he could smell was bleach in his nose and mouth, and iron. He blamed his father for all of this, he wouldn't be here if he hadn't been bound in a bathroom with bleach blocking his air vents. He didn't dare open his eyes, he didn't want anyone thinking he was alive. Another harsh cough sent him off guard, clutching his throat for much needed air. He felt extremely sick, he didn't even know were he was at all.

"Dammit Murtagh… don't die." muttered Eragon. "Please I'll die without you." he whimpered.

_He loves me… _thought Murtagh in shock. He let out another harsh cough, sending his scarlet liquid onto his hands. His brother glanced at him worried holding up a plate of food for him. "Thorn Maron called our house. I told him you would call later." said Eragon setting the plate down on his lap.

"E-Eragon…he coughed heavily again. Then the large hits of the bleach in his stomach he had spilled and he vomited into the barrel. He saw the white liquid, and flinched. He quickly swallowed his food afterwards not wanting to get sick again. Morzan knew he was here and he would take advantage of his weakened state. He heard the door open and his father came in…

Their breathes caught at the same time seeing Arya behind him. Morzan cursed, and Eragon grinned as she sat beside Murtagh's bed. "You alright?" she asked.

"Bleach intoxication, and no I've been vomiting whatever I eat or drink if my body doesn't like it." said Murtagh nearly getting sick.

"The doc wants you and Eragon to stay at my house, since my father is the one saying this…and he wants to hear Eragon play." said Arya.

"Arya I'll be fine. Morzan doesn't do anything to me, the door was jammed and I couldn't leave the bathroom. " muttered Murtagh.

"Bulshit Murtagh….-"Morzan glared at Eragon. "Murtagh is leaving this weekend anyway…I'll stay over Arya." he said dragging her outside the door, and shutting it.

"So? You don't want yourself found abused? Intriguing, honestly Murtagh how can you love your father when he tortures you? Hmmm? You like pain don't you, you need it to cover up your fault that night. You know… you helped me…he whispered in Murtagh's ear. He twitched. She died because of what you said. She loved you and you killed her. You caused this pain and you know it. You have scars-

"Shut up you bastard" yelled Murtagh his eyes watering.

"It hurts doesn't it ,denying it. Maybe I'll tell Eragon…what you've done. You're a pathetic excuse for a son. Murtagh flinched at the though of Eragon knowing. I'll tell him that's a good enough punishment and you'll die because your be drowning in your misery-"

"Morzan please don't." he whimpered.

"Beg Murtagh and I'll stop mentally torturing your mind. Beg. " he said laughing cruelly.

Murtagh's eyes had tears now, and he had risen off the bed and was on his knees_. Do it for your brother. Do for him… _"Father please don't." he said his voice cracking.

"I can't hear you."

"Please" he whimpered.

Morzan smirked and nodded." You may stay at Arya's but do not talk to anyone but Thorn or your brother." said Morzan as they both walked out of the room. Murtagh ran as soon as he was gone, he ran past Arya and Eragon. He didn't care about them, he was selfish, he was only saving himself. Eragon caught up with him glancing from him and Arya." What he'd say?" asked Eragon.

"Why do you care? Like you understand you abused and mentally scarred older brother." he said harshly.

Eragon fought back tears." Because I love you bastard." said Eragon.

Murtagh didn't say a word as he said that. Images of him with their mother's blood on his hands flashed though his head. "I can't love you." he whimpered.

"Why?" he asked though tears.

"Because of what I've done." he breathed. "I'm exactly like Morzan. I can't change it." he said running to the stairwell and running down the flights of stairs. He ran outside the cold biting at his arms. He ran right into a hard chest. Murtagh looked up, Thorn Maron stood there.

"Murtagh? You alright?" he wondered.

"My brother just said he loved me and I ran because of Morzan."

he said regretfully.

"He what?" asked Thorn shocked.

"I'm a liar Thorn. He told me he loved me, and I ran because of Morzan. I ran because I'm afraid of loving him…" he felt his eyes water, and put his hair front of them.

"Murtagh. Don't cry," he held onto Murtagh hugging him slightly, to comfort him.

"T-Thorn I'm worthless like he said." he sobbed.

Thorn ran his finger though the elder teen's hair. He stiffened at the touch then, released him from his hug. "Murtagh you have to tell someone, or sooner, or later it will break you." he said.

"Thorn… Eragon would hate me forever. Arya found out by you. I just can't tell him." said Murtagh while they began walking.

"Well I've to leave you, I'm meeting Saphira tonight." said Thorn, Murtagh nodded and walked down the street to Arya's house, he needed a fresh wave of pain tonight desperately, he fought off a grin as he felt his blade in his pocket. Arya opened the door seeing him walk to her house, his hands in his black leather jacket.

"You came?" asked Arya.

"Yeah…" he said seeing Eragon's eyes looking back at him.

" Where were you?" he asked.

"None of your damn business." he growled threatening.

Eragon glanced looking at his scar on his wrist, Murtagh noticed and grabbed his food and ran upstairs retreating. Eragon followed him, before anyone one could protest, the door locked behind him and Murtagh hadn't noticed he had followed him. Eragon's eyes widened as he saw the blade cut across Murtagh's pale white skin, scarlet liquid dripped off the wound. His hazel eyes met his and cursed. He threw the blade at him nearly hitting his head.

"GET OUT!!" screamed Murtagh on the verge of breaking.

"Why? I thought you hid nothing from me?" pondered Eragon, sitting on his bed.

"Eragon leave", he hissed taking another blade and slicing himself.

"You hate me. You are Morzan, bastard." he said getting up and leaving as the tears fell down his face.

Murtagh let out a painful sigh, as Arya entered as he left. " I know what he has done to you Murtagh, but must you hurt Eragon so?" she asked.

"Your not the one emotionally depressed." he said still slicing his wrist.

"If you still loved him, you would let him understand." said Arya now beside him.

__

When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?

His ring tone went off and he glanced at the number. _Thorn Maron._ He picked up the cell phone and held it to his ear. "Hello" he said composer back.

"Murtagh can I get a ride, I don't feel like being jumped by some dickheads." said Thorn quickly.

"Sure. I'll come in a sec." he said.

Eragon groaned as he failed another test in history, he didn't need to learn about Alagaesia's history. Murtagh not to mention Morzan would kill him for this. Not to mention his older brother had a masochist problem, Eragon was now starting to think he enjoyed Morzan's beatings.

"Rider pay attention" yelled Oromis.

"Sorry Oromis-Elda." he said muttering curses as he was asked how the Ancient Language was created.

"Murtagh how was it created?" asked Oromis handing Eragon a detention slip.

"It was the first form of language in Alagaesia, formally before the Alagaesian tongue was invented that was spoken. However, many of the races began to say it was too complex and similar to Latin, by the time this was figured out the creator of the language we speak today was formed." he paused waiting to his teacher to respond.

"Very good. Arya how do you say, 'May you find peace' in this tongue?"

"Se mor'ranr ono finna" she said while writing notes.

"Excellent. Eragon how do you say 'Shield me from this fire?' he asked the younger sibling.

"Skolir nosu fra brisingr." he said effortless.

"So you do pay attention." remarked Murtagh.

"No shit." muttered Eragon grimly thinking back to yesterday's events.

The phone rang sending everyone off key, at that exact minute music entered the room.

__

I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I'd thought it'd be easy  
But no on believes me  
I meant all the things that I said

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

By the look on the teacher's face Morzan had called, Murtagh glanced at his phone, and saw his name. _Shit. _he thought bitterly. He stared at the text message, _fifth period, you know were._ He texted back, before anyone saw his cell and hurried the bell to ring, he wanted to get the beating over with.

Eragon saw the message by Arya, and decided he had it with Morzan's games. He would help Murtagh he didn't care what happened to himself. As the bell rang, he hurried to his locker, put his books away and followed Murtagh. He was headed to one of the boy's locker rooms. He snuck in behind him, and listened.

"Why can't you just stop abusing me Morzan?" he questioned as his eyes widened in pain.

"Because you love torturing yourself. Your brother is a stubborn little shit who's afraid to go even near you, because of it. He's afraid he makes one move and it will kill you." said Morzan in his ear.

Eragon's eyes filled with tears as he heard this, Morzan was making Murtagh mentally unstable inside.

"He loves me," he choked out.

"You're a little shit, and you don't deserve to fuck his brother." said Morzan. Eragon got sick he couldn't help it, sure he though they were similar but brothers? How? Murtagh must have known. He felt their eyes on him, and Murtagh hid his eyes under his hair.

"Oh shit." he muttered.

"Oh shit wouldn't cover it brother." said Eragon leaning against the wall.

"I never meant to tell you. Some things are better left unsaid." said Murtagh.

"Like what?" asked Eragon, his temper going off.

"What happened to your- Murtagh punched their father in the jaw hard and balls.

"IT'S NOT HIS DAMN BUINESS!!" screamed Murtagh.

"He's your brother. What are you afraid you'll lose your love." said Morzan. Murtagh stiffened as if bitten and stared at the wall.

"Is that true?" asked Eragon.

Murtagh walked towards his brother, pulling his face to his gently. His nose touched the others and he lowed his lips for a light kiss. Eragon's eyes and Morzan's widened in shock. He parted his lips, before Eragon even thought to put his tongue in his mouth.

"That answer your question?" asked Murtagh.

"Hell. I though you hated me." said Eragon.

"Incest I will not accept. Your mother knew this would happen you filthy little shit. I should of told the police, what you did that night to her." Murtagh's eyes began to widen and he ran towards the door. " He killed her Eragon, I never touched your mother, he killed her that night. Murtagh killed her." said Morzan smirking. Eragon's eyes completely widened in fear then replaced by tears.

"Eragon I-" there was a loud smack as his younger brother hit him **Hard.** He flinched as he felt the blood drip down. Murtagh smacked him back double the force, now pissed at Morzan for telling him.

"**You are not my brother you murderous bastard."** said Eragon full of hate as he ran from the locker room.

"You're alone once again Murtagh and no one can save you from that." said Morzan wickedly.

"You're a lying bastard," he said running from the room and into his study hall alone.


	3. Frozen

Sin's Rose

Chapter 2 Frozen

Murtagh was consumed in sorrow. Nothing could cure the pain he was feeling, it felt as if his heart had been shattered and thrown to a pit of animals to feed on. Even worse was the lack of sleep and hunger was catching up to him. His abuse was even more visible, he didn't hide it anymore, he had no point to, after all no one cared. To be more exact, the students thought he was emo, which was true. His scars he self inflicted were on his wrists showing, but he didn't give a shit. He was currently reading over his history homework , going over errors.

Murtagh felt himself slipping beneath his heavy waves of depression, sinking falling then he blackened out…

__

Three years ago.

"Murtagh get in here you shit." yelled Morzan.

"Father, I have homework" said Murtagh glancing at his English report.

"Well finish it!" he yelled.

Murtagh flinched hoping his mother would get home. He didn't want the physical scars showing when Eragon got home. He put his mp3 player on for the time being, and did his homework, locking himself in his room. He heard someone knock on his door though his evanescence music, and glanced up. They were home early, he smirked. He walked over to the door, and opened it seeing Eragon standing there.

Eragon Rider was about fourteen at the time, and Murtagh himself knew he knew nothing about his abuse problem from his father, to be exact Morzan favored their mother to a point were her and Eragon were spoiled, however Murtagh was the antisocial child in his family, after all he was sixteen and he hated talking or making contact with anyone. Expect for his girlfriend at the time Arya Elva, she knew almost everything that went one inside the house.

He greeted his younger brother like he did, inviting him inside his room sometimes, not today however, Morzan had said don't let him in and he knew why. Murtagh joined him outside the room today, greeting his mother and Morzan as they came down the stairs. Selena. He swallowed hard at his Morzan's plans for his mother. By the next day, Eragon would be alone and orphaned living on his own without him or Morzan ever again, or so he thought that was the plan.

"How was school sweetie?" asked Selena.

"_It was fine. Can I go now to Thorn's house?" asked Murtagh almost sticking his tongue at his father._

_Selena nodded and Murtagh ran out the door…_

_Later That Night_

_Murtagh froze as he saw Morzan's shadow on the floor, why did he have to help him? He was going to murder , Selena his mother for god's sake. He could already smell Selena's blood dripping off her body, completely making him want to gag. He had no way to hide his fate at all either, he was going to be scarred and completely hurt for the rest of his life. He was doing this for Eragon, right? Wrong, it was for himself and he knew it, and wouldn't admit it at all._

_Selena's screams echoed it the hall, as the knife dug though her skin, Eragon had gone out, he was safe. Selena was wide eyed at her eldest son, as Morzan walked upstairs._

_"Murtagh why?" she asked though the hard pain._

_"For Eragon, Morzan would kill him, I… I'm so sorry mother." he breathed out in tears._

_"Eragon? I always knew…"her body became stiff as she went cold, Murtagh screamed hard and long, only to be punched by Morzan._

_"Quiet you shit." said Morzan. "As far as you know you were cooking with her and she dropped the knife the wrong way." he said throwing her blood-stained corpse over his shoulder. Murtagh nodded running upstairs and slamming his door as tears fell though his hazel eyes, dead without any happiness. He slowly began to pack his bag, he threw in it carelessly, his black leather collar along with a spiked one, and black and brown studded belt. He packed most of his tight clothes only the black ones and began writing a note;_

_Eragon,_

_I'm so sorry._

_I wished I never had to leave here,_

_Murtagh.He didn't want to face the cops, or Morzan at the moment, so he did the only thing he could do run. He wanted to ran away from it all, go missing and never be found or make it seem like he left the state and then come back to his brother and say goodbye for real. He heard Morzan coming upstairs, and threw open the window leaving his door unlocked as he jumped out it and landed on a bush. He glanced up at the lifeless black sky, before the deep waves of depression covered him in a cold lifeless pain…_

_End Flashback._

Murtagh, opened his eyes and shifted uneasy in his bed. How? He hadn't brought himself home. He winced from the pain as he sat up. Were was he? He couldn't tell were he was at all, then he saw it a red dragon shirt, Thorn. Thank god. Murtagh smirked slightly, before he saw his friend enter with Saphira.

"Murtagh your wake." said Saphira startled.

"Yes. How'd I get here?" he said glancing at Thorn who was talking on his cell.

" I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! HE'S NOT LEAVING US FOR A BASTARD OF A FATHER, YOU SON OF A BITCH." screamed Thorn to the other end.

"Thorn." said Murtagh giving him a pissed off look.

"Oh shit…"the phone was on the floor within seconds hung up.

"Don't pity my sorry ass. I don't need goddamn sympathy from any of you assholes." said Murtagh glancing at his father's number.

"Mur-"

"I don't need your godamn help. He isn't coming back into my life, no one is. I'm leaving." he breathed out. Everything was as if it was frozen, Thorn's eyes widened in shock and Saphira looked pissed.

"So you run every time. You afraid of what you've done. Your scared that if you try to repair what was broken, you'll damage him even more." said Saphira.

" I can't change what's already done." he simply said.

"Why'd you do it?" she said gently

" Morzan almost killed me, the night before." he said pulling his shirt up reliving the large scar on his back from a knife.

" I thought you said you inflicted that on yourself Tag." said Thorn surprised.

" I had to lie, or it would have gotten me killed, I didn't want him hurt." said Murtagh fiddling with his hair. "Where's Eragon?" he asked.

" Arya Elva. He asked her out yesterday." said Saphira.

Murtagh flinched, he did hate him. Then he ran without thinking, and before he knew it he had run straight to the cemetery. He followed the dirt path down to a tree he would sit in when his mother was around. Pure Bliss. Then, now complete sorrow and his body was drying inside. He just didn't know why his heart was aching so badly, he had gotten over Eragon a few years ago. Why was it coming back now?He heard gravel crunch and turned in the tree to see Eragon and Arya walk into view, but they couldn't see him. Murtagh listened in remaining completely still in his tree.

- Eragon you must forgive him." said Arya her green eyes fixing on his.

"How can you say that? He murdered the only family I had, besides Roran." he said looking up towards the sky.

" Have you asked him why?" she wondered.

"No… Why?" he questioned.

" I knew, before you. He…had so much sadness flowing though his eyes and loneness that I didn't think he would ever live to see another day. He was so depressed the night he left, you after the murder. I heard him crying to himself in this cemetery, staring at his mother's grave, his heart incased in ice. I thought how can a single man hurt a child like that? Eragon, he loves you more than a brother. He wanted to protect you, and himself. If he didn't murder her, he would be dead and you would wake up with your mother's corpse and Murtagh's beside you. Don't judge him by his selfish actions." she said pausing for him to ask him something.

"If he wanted to protect me, why didn't he tell me?" he asked Arya.

"He's afraid, he'll make one more and everything he worked so hard for will be broken." said Arya.

Murtagh flinched at the truth of her words. Then her emerald eyes glanced directly at his hazel ones. "Murtagh." breathed out Eragon.

"I'm sorry." he swallowed hard.

Eragon's eyes doubled over in shock. He just admitted what he did was wrong. Eragon stood at his tight clothes eying he muscled skin hungrily. Murtagh smirked tugging on his collar round his neck, he tossed the black leather collar to his younger brother. "Arya we'll be going." breathed Eragon in a trace. There was a faint click as Murtagh snapped his spiked collar in place.

"I know just the place." said Murtagh feeling his arousal already. Eragon linked his arm with his headed to the Sin's Rose and headed down the stairs, the one place Eragon had never been in the club.

" Tag he with you?" asked a male voice.

Murtagh laughed. "Yeah Durza. I need my private room." said Murtagh seeing Eragon beginning to blush, at the bondage items, and sex related toys. His key was thrown to him and he dragged Eragon though the door and shut it and locked it. Murtagh was starting to feel very horny and he knew all to well what to do.

He inched his lips towards Eragon's no doubt him leading. Eragon pushed himself against his brother pressing his lips against Murtagh's. The pleasure made him shiver, while Murtagh was giving him these ecstasy feelings. His tongue was at his lips begging him to let him though, he let it slide into his hot cavern savoring his brother's unique taste. Murtagh broke away after a few minutes, grabbing something off the floor. A paddle. Eragon's eyes doubled over in pleasure, as he made his way to the bed.

"On your knees bitch." said Murtagh his voice trembling with desire.

Eragon did as he was told, feeling his pants slide down and his shirt thrown off along with his boxers. Murtagh stared at the small slut of his brother was being right now, he was completely naked eying Murtagh with a look of pleasure and worried. He picked up the paddle shacking his brother hard with it. He whimpered, Murtagh nearly laughed, he would understand all in good time why he did this. He smacked him three times in a row receiving cries and a soft moan from his brother.

There we go. He quickened his pace with the paddle, moans now coming freely from his little sluttish brother of his. He threw the paddle on the ground making it hit the floor with a soft noise, and threw off his shirt. Eragon looked up panting from the fierce hits on his but he had received. Precum dripped onto the bed, Murtagh smirked there was nearly a small puddle of it. Eragon went to move to pounce on his brother, but he already had gotten to it. His head lay below his cock, his mouth inches from it.

"Please…" he begged.

Murtagh smirked flicking his tongue over a sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ahhhh…Mur…." he lost his speech by that point moaning into the pillow. Murtagh smirked sheepishly.

_Arya, Thorn , and Saphira all had their ears by the door, their noses bleeding as moans erupted from the two boys and a growl from Murtagh._

_"Who the hell would of thought-" _

A sexy growl came from Murtagh making them all freeze at once.

"Fuck…" breathed out Murtagh panting as he rolled off his sleeping brother. He pulled his skin tight black shirt and black leather pants on before he got up. His cock objected to this, but he made himself leave the room, leaving a note for his brother. He opened the door and saw Durza and… shit Morzan."You know your deal you made with him." said Durza.

"I never said I would do-" A slap on his face made him wince.

"You know very well what you promised me Morzan, and if he doesn't cooperate I'll hurt him." said a unknown voice.

"Galbatorix. Shruikan. I haven't forgotten, however the boy should have been taken years before this mess." said Durza.

"You… How could you lie to him?" asked Murtagh.

"Shut up boy." said Galbatorix.

"You have no right to talk. You have no idea the mess you've put yourself into." said Durza.

" You planned this didn't you Morzan? You planned my relationship with Eragon, didn't you?" questioned Murtagh ignoring Durza's glares. " Durza did actually. He gave Eragon your e-mail address at the time you went missing, your myspace when you left." said Shruikan.

" I never remember talking to him." said Murtagh running his hand over his hair.

" His name was Sin's Rose. Tell me? Do you not remember seeing him go on your Sinner myspace?" asked Durza.

" He was… I though it was Thorn… The son of a bitch." swore Murtagh.

" Your lucky nothing slipped that was too valuable." Durza deadpanned.

"Why should I leave listen to my liar of a father, and his friends?" questioned Murtagh watching his younger sibling sleep.

"You want him hurt?" asked Shruikan.

Murtagh froze on the spot and his eyes closed taking a deep breath as his body trembled. He didn't looked at anyone, he was close to breaking now, he was so close to his body slipping out of control and breaking down into sorrowful tears. He wouldn't break not in front of them not ever.

"Do you want him hurt? Answer Him!" said Morzan rising his voice.

Murtagh's body violently trembled, his lips quivered as he spoke. "No." he said

" Murtagh? Your lying, I know it." said Galbatorix.

"I'm not lying." he said calmly.

Durza moved towards Eragon faster than Murtagh expected and was about to stop him when Shruikan and Morzan grabbed him and restrained him, he thrashed trying to get to his brother's sleeping form. " I thought you didn't care?" tormented Shruikan in his ear.Murtagh kicked his shin hard, getting a yelp from him. He pushed his head to stare at Durza and Eragon.

His brother jerked and bucked under Durza's grip biting him hard.

. His eyes were frightened completely frozen upon his older brother pleading for him to help him, then Murtagh snapped. He snapped from the stress, angst, suffering and all his rage. His eyes watered and tears leaked out of his eyes making a sight dripping noise as the tears hit the floor. A muffled sob came from his lips, and he collapsed down on the floor his tears dripped onto the tiles, and he brushed his hair over his eyes.

Then next thing he knew, Eragon was thrown at him, hit him sharply in the ribs, sending him into the wall. He didn't get up, his cries were drowning the others out. He couldn't here them, see them, at all. He shut his hazel eyes, he heard nothing but his crying and breathing.

Gun shots echoed… "Morzan the fucking cops!" yelled Durza running out the door with his father.

Murtagh was on the edge of collapsing. He left his eyes shut as he heard footsteps echo.

"You alright kids?" asked a voice.

"M-Murtagh, my rib…" Eragon trailed off.

"MURTAGH! Dad did you-"

" Thorn he's over there?" said Alan Moron.

Thorn ran waved his hand to Saphira to help Eragon up, and then went over to Murtagh's curled up body.

"Murtagh?" he said softly, kneeling by him.

Hazel eyes met red. His eyes were fully crying completely broken, tear stains were visible on his clothing, as well as the fact he was curled in a small ball in his knees. He pushed himself up, his face hiding behind his hazel hair, fully shielding his eyes. He made his way towards Eragon.

Eragon was bleeding and shaking, more than he ever saw him ever do.

"E-Eragon?" he whispered though his tears.

" M-Murtagh I'm afraid, I don't want to go home anymore." he said his blue eyes watered.

" Your not I am." he said his voice cracking.

" NO!" he screamed tears falling down his face. "PLEASE MURTAGH NO!!" he yelled.

"Era-"

"Please I can't lose you. Please." he begged.

Murtagh coughed on his tears, and turned away from his brother. Alan Moron approached him slowly, holding his gun by his side. He looked identical to Thorn but just older with longer hair. " He alright Murtagh?" asked Alan.

" No. He has a broken rib, and can you keep him at Arya's house or Saphira's house? I can't go back right now." he trailed off and Alan put his hand up.

" We know about the murder Murtagh." he said softly to the teen.

Murtagh cried out, ashamed, hurt, depressed. " I-I… didn't mean to-….I was just-" Alan held his hand up.

"Thorn told me. He said you were having depression problems and they started, before you left." he said.

" Morzan… wants me back, home I have to go…" he said getting up and getting his composer back.

" Murtagh… Don't go…-" a light lips were pressed against Eragon's warm ones for a few seconds, and then were gone…

--

A/n Sorry I havn't updated, I don't own the characters, and if you don't like the lime/lemon don't read it. Anyway this story is a centerfic on Murtagh and abuse issue. Morzan is such a bastard.- Sin's Rose -Update today or tonight depending how much I write in a day.


End file.
